<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что эти мягкотелые знают? by winni_w, WTF_Love_Death_Robots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724134">Что эти мягкотелые знают?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w'>winni_w</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots'>WTF_Love_Death_Robots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Декер сражается с Собески за жареные куриные ножки и флешбечит в учебку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Decker/Sobieski (Love Death + Robots)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что эти мягкотелые знают?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Серия: Shape-Shifters (Оборотни).</p><p>Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Опыты по скрещиванию животных и людей впервые разрешили в 2019 году в Японии. Ученые вводили человеческие клетки в эмбрионы мышей и затем выращивали их четырнадцать дней. Почти до срока, когда мышонку пора появиться на свет. Долгое время этим и ограничивалось. Гибриды умерщвлялись перед тем, как им приходил срок родиться. Потому что люди боялись того, что может вырасти из эмбриона.</p><p>Запрет на эксперименты по скрещиванию животных и людей действовал какое-то время, пока не сменились поколения. «Мы должны вести диалог с обеспокоенной публикой», — говорил ученый, послушно убивая нерожденных мышат, только бы простые обыватели не запрещали ему науку. То, что эксперименты делаются для блага этих же простых обывателей, никого не волнует. Волнуют только страхи в голове. Как не волнует некоторых то, что прививки придуманы ради блага и выживания детей; нет, прививки — зло, от прививок все болезни. </p><p>В чем же конкретно страх перед гибридами животных и людей? Ведь гены человека и мыши совпадают на 80%, с шимпанзе схожи на 83%. Человек — один из многих, но не глава творения. Это хорошо знают шаманы, и знали древние племена охотников-собирателей. Древние умели разговаривать с животными, потому что от этого зависела их жизнь. Они не отделяли себя от змей, воронов, тигров и оленей.</p><p>Лишь с появлением аграрной технологии родились теистические религии, которые вознесли человека на вершину, а животных низвели до положения декораций и потребительских ресурсов. Во всей Библии единственный случай разговора человека с животным — это соблазнение Евы змеем. </p><p>Но если знать, как переводится Ева — змей… То выходит, что Библия держит свои корни в анималистических представлениях. </p><p>Так в чем же смысл? Почему этот страх? Почему до сих пор сержанты миллеры и майоры рейнеры усираются от ужаса из-за необходимости — разговаривать — с животным? В чем их иррациональный страх? Человек ведь не настолько далек от животных, как полагают миллеры. Сегодня нет никаких проблем все, что хочется, скрещивать и выращивать до половозрелого состояния (и затем давать жить до старости, если смогут). Но миллеры и рейнеры словно вышли из дремучих времен первого экземпляра Библии. </p><p>— О чем снова задумался, Декер?</p><p>— А? Да ни о чем.</p><p>Собески уселся верхом на скамью штанги, прямо напротив Декера.</p><p>— Точно?</p><p>— Точно, — усмехнулся Декер, разглядывая Собески. Крепкий морпех пах приятно — пот, собачья шерсть, носки в тяжелых ботинках, просоленная ткань камуфляжа… хм-м-м, жареная курица?</p><p>— Да, да, я только что сожрал пакет жареных куриных ножек, — хмыкнул Собески, видя, как «наставил уши» Декер.</p><p>Конечно, уши Декер не наставлял. У него имелись самые обычные человеческие уши — по крайней мере, в этой форме. </p><p>Просто не было (все еще) в человеческом языке достаточно емкого выражения для характерных животных реакций. Нельзя одним словом описать, как дергается нос, улавливающий запах, как узнаваемо напрягается шея, как взгляд сосредотачивается на объекте. Как животное выжидает и принюхивается/прислушивается. Как человек «наводится на цель», если говорить языком оружия.</p><p>Оборотни и были оружием.</p><p>— Где ты достал пакет жареных куриных ножек? — прищурился Декер. </p><p>— В этой богом забытой пыльной срани? — продолжил Собески его мысль. Декер хмыкнул. Собески расплылся в улыбке. — Ну ты же знаешь. Я могу достать все, что угодно. Даже пакет жареных куриных ножек. Прямо как твоей мамашей приготовленных. В панировочных сухарях, в жы-ы-ырном масле, с хрустящей корочкой.</p><p>— И не поделился со мной, скотина. </p><p>Но как, черт побери, пахли эти куриные ножки из бокового кармана на брюках Собески! Декер знал, что у Собески как минимум половина пакета запихана в карман. И Собески знал, что Декер знал. Декер знал, что Собески знал, что Декер знал. </p><p>Он прищурился на поляка. Тот весело ухмылялся и невинно смотрел на Декера.</p><p>— Хватит издеваться! — у Декера уже текли слюнки. Он уперся руками в бедра и наклонился к Собески. </p><p>Солнечный свет падал сквозь камуфляжную сетку, создавая рябистую тень. Ветер колыхал сетку, отчего колыхалась и тень на ухмыляющемся лице Собески. Пахло песком, горячим солнцем, железом винтовок, подошвами армейских ботинок, долетал запашок от туалетных кабинок на краю лагеря. Пахло горами, прокаленными под солнцем, и мешками с песком, из которых были сделаны стенки «тренировочного зала». Пахло старой кожей скамьи, железными опорами для камуфляжной сетки и резиной шин, лежавших у стен вместо весов для штанги. Пахло Собески и — проклятыми куриными ножками. </p><p>— Я не издеваюсь! — воскликнул поляк, отклоняясь назад.</p><p>— Дай. Мне. Эти. Чертовы. Ножки, — увесисто сказал Декер.</p><p>— Да бери. Я тебе что, запрещаю, что ли? — пожал плечами Собески, еще дальше отклоняясь назад.</p><p>Декер метнулся вперед, на поляка, опрокидывая его на песок, пытаясь добраться до ножек, из-за которых рот полнился слюнями. Ничего особенного запах в себе не нес. Может быть, чуть-чуть вкуснее макдональдовской гадости. Но это было напоминанием о далекой родине. Это семья, американские ценности, бургеры и прочий фастфуд. Шарики для детей, господи, и, черт, все-таки вкусная бумажная гадость. Хочешь — не хочешь, а слюнки текут. И откуда здесь, в этой срани жареные куриные ножки? </p><p>И Декер, опрокинув поляка на спину, первым делом полез в карман за курицей. Собески ржал и всячески ему мешал, дрыгая ногами, пытаясь вывернуться. Песок и пыль летели во все стороны. Во что превратились куриные ножки в такой куче-мале — представить страшно.</p><p>Вообще Декер обычно так себя не вел. Декер — это само спокойствие. Это выдержанность, трезвые решения, максимальное спокойствие. Знание, кто тут альфа. Декер тут альфа. Декер отвечает за всех. </p><p>Это вбивалось в головы оборотней в учебке. </p><p>Ты видишь больше, чем обычные люди. </p><p>Ты слышишь больше, чем обычные люди. </p><p>Ты обоняешь больше, чем все они.</p><p>Значит, ты несешь ответственность за все. Ты обязан получать максимум из окружения. У тебя больше информации? Значит, ты обязан беречь мягкотелых. Ты — их охрана, их поддержка. Ты отвечаешь за их жизни. </p><p>Хотя в учебном лагере никто не говорил, что придется идти впереди конвоя, первой целью на поражение. </p><p>В учебном лагере их гоняли по усиленной раз в десять рутине морпехов. Просто взяли расписание, невыносимое для людей, и сделали из него расписание, невыносимое для оборотней. На шестой день — драка на палках? Давайте вместо поролоновых палок возьмем металлические ломы, но, правда, оставим шлемы регби (бесполезно). На одиннадцатый день — пробежка пять километров в гору? Значит, делаем десять по пересеченной местности в первую же неделю. Не, давайте двадцать под палящим солнцем. </p><p>На девятнадцатом километре в гору Декер резко остановился и вернулся назад. Инструктор сразу заорал, но Декер и ухом не двинул, устремляясь к звуку падающих камней. Он вернулся к полноватому парню, висевшему на краю обрыва. Руки цеплялись за землю, но пальцы соскальзывали, не в силах уцепиться за шершавые обломки.</p><p>Глаза у толстяка были уже полностью черные, с зеленоватыми радужками. Пальцы на глазах превращались в когтистые лапы. Логично — но сейчас не стоило этого делать. На второй день учебки одного выперли за то, что тот обратился, потому что иначе не выдерживал нагрузок. Их учили быть сильными в человеческой форме. Волкам-то чего тренироваться? И так все есть.</p><p>Декер нагнулся и рванул парня за руку к себе, наверх. Он шлепнулся на задницу, камни тут же посыпались вниз. Зато полный рекрут теперь уже лежал животом на земле. Дальше его за ремень дернул вверх подоспевший инструктор — настолько сильно, что парня кувыркнуло на пыльную узкую дорогу. Оборотни из учебного отряда, обступившие кругом, шарахнулись в стороны.</p><p>— В шеренгу все! — заорал инструктор Жопелло, опасно краснея. </p><p>Все мигом выстроились в линию — на безопасном краю дороги. Декер быстро встал в ряд, обогнув инструктора: ему не хотелось стоять на осыпающемся обрыве. Полный уже тоже стоял в шеренге, бок о бок с Декером.</p><p>— Собески! Какого хера?! Ты слепой кутенок?! </p><p>— Да, сэр! — заорал полноватый в ответ.</p><p>— К маме возвращайся титьку сосать, толстяк! Ты тут, мать твою, не на туристической прогулке!</p><p>— Да, сэр! </p><p>От Собески пахло злым весельем. От полноватого рекрута, у которого еще не сошел жирок с боков, люто и дико несло темным азартом, возбуждением и… А Жопелло еще и накручивал его воспитательским ревом.</p><p>«Этот дойдет до конца учебки», — подумал Декер и заставил себя выдохнуть. Не время было заражаться диким весельем, поднимать хвост и бросаться в драку. Хотя запах шел настолько сильный, что автоматически топорщилась несуществующая (пока еще) шерсть на загривке. Солнце припекало темя.</p><p>— А ты! Спасатель херов! — Жопелло повернулся к Декеру: — Почему приказов не слышал?! Ты глухой?!</p><p>— Да, сэр! — заорал Декер.</p><p>Собески еле слышно фыркнул. </p><p>— Не фырчать! — рявкнул Жопелло, яростно глядя на рекрута. </p><p>При всем при том инструктор даже не думал превращаться в зверя. Он продолжал орать, вены вспухали у него на лбу, кулаки сжимались — но ни малейшего признака, что вот-вот от ярости обернется. Жопелло был, конечно, Аргуэлло на самом деле. Привлекательный мулат с бронзовой кожей, большими глазами и идеальной фигурой. Но характер у него был сволочной — как и полагается инструкторам в учебном лагере.</p><p>Декер видел дальше сволочного характера и привычки разносить в пух и прах при малейшем промахе. Декер чуял, что Аргуэлло искренне волновался за Собески. Он болел за каждого. Хотя, казалось бы — сколько таких зеленых было у инструктора? С чего ему беспокоиться за салаг, которые явно приелись ему за годы работы? Но запах не врет.</p><p>— А теперь, мои дорогие жертвы медицинских экспериментов, — вдруг сбавил громкость Жопелло, — только командная работа спасет вас. Морпехи своих не бросают. Но… Приказы надо слышать! И выполнять! Мать вашу!!!</p><p>Оборотни вздрогнули от финального рыка, вытянулись еще сильнее. Инструктор обвел рекрутов горящим взором, скомандовал: — Напра-во, шагом марш и до вершины.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепнул рекрут, труся рядом с Декером.</p><p>— На здоровье.</p><p>Сейчас у Собески, конечно, давно уже сошел жирок с боков. Поляк раскачался в того еще кабана, в два раза шире инструктора Жопелло. А глаза остались те же: зеленовато-ореховые, с веселыми чертенятами. И запах тот же. С темным азартом и странноватым, диковатым весельем. Декер затих, лежа на Собески, вжав его запястья в песок и забыв про дурманящий аромат жареной курочки. И смотрел в упор в зеленые глаза.</p><p>— Что? — поднял брови Собески.</p><p>— Ничего, — усмехнулся Декер. — Глаза у тебя красивые.</p><p>— В жопу иди, — фыркнул поляк. </p><p>Декер лизнул его в нос, хохотнул, слез с Собески, уселся на песок. Поляк тоже сел, похлопал по майке, выбивая из себя пыль. Декер чихнул. Собески вытащил из кармана наконец несчастный бумажный пакет, потерявший всякий вид.</p><p>— Ты и не пробовал еще, что ли? </p><p>— Нет. Тебе нес. В одиночку жрать скучно, — ответил Собески.</p><p>Декер улыбнулся, ткнулся лбом ему в висок. Подцепил ножку, стряхнул песок, насколько мог, и принялся жевать. Это была максимально, невероятно, ужасающе невкусная курица, самая невкусная, что он ел за всю жизнь: холодная, бумажная, со скрипящим песком на зубах. Но Декер грыз и прятал улыбку. </p><p>...</p><p>После того нечаянного спасения рекруты занялись обычной тренировкой: таскали по четверо увесистые бревна, отрабатывали приемы, надерганные из разных единоборств. Слушали лекцию по истории морпехов. На лекции спали все, не в силах устоять перед соблазном. Ты просто сидишь и ни черта не делаешь, ну красота же. </p><p>Вечером рекрутам давали час свободного времени. Подавляющее большинство засыпали, едва добирались до койки. Декер писал письмо — да, на бумаге и ручкой, а не в телефоне. У «новообращенных жертв медицинских экспериментов» отбирали всю технику на время учебки. Как в тюрьме. Возвращали на выходе — когда пацан сливался или выдерживал до конца, в любом случае покидая «стены невыносимого отчаяния», по выражению Жопелло. </p><p>— Пс-с-ст.</p><p>Декер дернул ухом, глянул в ту сторону, откуда шел звук. Там на койке сидел тот самый полноватый парень. Собески, точно. Судя по фамилии, поляк. Парень качнул головой: дескать, пошли. Декер, подняв брови, положил письмо в тумбочку. Пошел к двери казармы, вслед за поляком.</p><p>— Ты чего? — шепотом спросил он.</p><p>— Пошли-пошли. Я чо тебе покажу.</p><p>Собески провел его к зданию кухни, откуда пахло едой — мясом, картофелем, жареным луком. У Декера потекли слюнки, несмотря на то, что втоптал целую миску хрючева за ужином. Хрючевом называли невообразимую смесь из всего, что варили повара, такие же рекруты. Сегодня на кухне дежурил Веласкес, так что еда была сносной и, главное, пахла мясом. Приличным и без довеска в виде шерсти или перьев, от которого сложно отплеваться потом. Оборотням в гетто доводилось и таким питаться. Впрочем, никто не жаловался. Это было бесплатное мясо. </p><p>В запах сегодняшнего хрючева вплетались какие-то интересные нотки. Декер принюхался. Собески подвигал бровями, залез за ящики у стены и жестом фокусника вытащил… стейк! В обсыпке из душистых приправ, пыли и земли. Собески бережно стряс землю с пылью.</p><p>— Вот это да! — ахнул Декер. — Откуда взял?</p><p>— Откуда взял, там уж нет, — ухмыльнулся Собески. — Пошли к озеру. </p><p>До озера было минут пять ходу. Рекруты забились за кусты, на крошечный кусочек песчаного полупляжика на двоих. Поляк сунул мясо под нос Декеру — ноздри заполнил волшебный запах говяжьего стейка с розмарином и майораном, малой прожарки на решетке барбекю. </p><p>— Охренеть, — восхитился Декер. </p><p>Собески вложил стейк ему в руки. Декер нахмурился. </p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— Это тебе.</p><p>— Не, ты чо. Давай пополам.</p><p>Собески скрестил руки и стал смотреть на озеро, сделав вид, что нисколько не заинтересован. Хотя глаза у него блестели, а во рту собиралась слюна. Декер видел, как тот сглатывает.</p><p>— Да ну тебя, Собески. По очереди давай, — Декер вцепился зубами в стейк, оторвал кусок и отдал поляку. Тут уж парень перестал прикидываться и тоже откусил, принялся жевать, балдея от удовольствия. Это, конечно, ни в какое сравнение не шло с хрючевом. Луна, озеро, вкуснейший стейк с кровью на пару с собратом по несчастью, точнее, по учебке. Мечта.</p><p>Где-то через час рекруты потопали обратно. С площадки перед казармой донесся воспитательский рев и слитные звуки хлопков ладоней об асфальт, топота ботинок и тяжелого дыхания. Парни схоронились за казармой. </p><p>— Бля, мужик. Если мы сейчас не выйдем, Жопелло так и оставит всю казарму отжиматься до утра, — прошептал Декер.</p><p>— Согласен, — кивнул Собески. </p><p>И они вдвоем вышли на площадку. Хотя под ложечкой холодило, а яйца поджимались. Если бы они были в волчьей форме, уши прижимались бы к голове, а хвост спрятался под животом. И… ничего страшного не произошло. Всего-то: воспитательский рев, невыносимое количество «упал-отжался» и на закуску — чистка сортира прямо сейчас, ночью. Всех сортиров, какие только имелись в учебке — большом комплексе из множества зданий, полигонов и площадок. До сияющего блеска, чтобы Жопелло мог воду пить из унитазов. Зато остальные рекруты пошли спать.</p><p>Оказывается, совместная чистка сортиров сближает. </p><p>— Звыняй, — сказал Собески, пыхтя над очередной фаянсовой чашей.</p><p>— Да ну, — отмахнулся Декер, — зато стейк охренительный был. </p><p>И потом Декер ни разу не пожалел, что судьба сложилась таким образом. Что пошел в морпехи, спасаясь от тюремного срока за спиженную «Теслу» — серьезно? Он всего лишь покататься взял! Вернул бы хозяину, тем более что «Тесла» его ни разу не впечатлила. Но нет же, раз ты оборотень, то половину всего тебе дают в двойном размере. В эту половину входят: пинки, унижение, тюремные сроки. В другую половину входят: образование, медстраховка, приличная работа — и этого оборотням не видать. Упс. Се ля ви.</p><p>Зато он нашел Собески. Или Собески его нашел. Неважно.</p><p>...</p><p>— Эй. Ты сегодня задумчивый, — толкнул его поляк, берясь за следующую куриную ножку.</p><p>— Лицо такое, — усмехнулся Декер. </p><p>— М-м-м. Сегодня у лейтенантов бриф будет, вроде как. Приехал тот генерал из комиксов.</p><p>— Понятно. Что ж, послушаем нашу разведку. — Декер догрыз третью ножку и положил в пакет. С него достаточно этой бумаги. Даже косточки грызть не хочется.</p><p>Собески скептически на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Ты серьезно думаешь, что комикс скажет что-то разумное? Тем более генерал? Держи карман шире. Если бы он был из наших, я бы еще прислушался. А так… что эти мягкотелые знают?</p><p>— Мягкотелые, как минимум, платят нам объемную такую зарплату, которую мы пересылаем нашим родным. Кроме того, у них есть техника. Те же дроны, например, которые видят дальше нас с тобой, — ответил Декер.</p><p>Собески отмахнулся от слов напарника. Он, конечно, не был таким упертым расистом, какого любил изображать. Но Декер его понимал. Сложно любить обычных людей, когда твои родители не могут получить нормальную работу, нормальный дом. Оборотни чо, найдут себе, где жить и прокормиться, правда? Им хватит крыс с голубями да бумажных коробок в качестве крыши. Ну ладно, трейлеры или многоэтажные заброшки тоже подойдут.</p><p>Декер за свою жизнь видел только двух человек, которые хорошо относились к оборотням. Ветеринар и священник. Остальные старались держаться от «мохнатых» подальше, как от «белого мусора», от зеков, от негров из гетто. Возьмите все комплексы, стереотипы, страхи вместе и умножьте на десять. Ведь у оборотней есть когти! Клыки! Супер острое зрение и слух! Во-о-о-от такие херы! Как нападут! Как изнасилуют! Порвут на лоскуты!</p><p>О, эти влажные сны мягкотелых.</p><p>Морпехи подальше не держались, но они вообще больные.</p><p>— Послушаем и узнаем, когда Оскар Майк, — сказал Декер. — Обещают скоро.</p><p>— Думаешь? — Собески пошкрябал за ухом, положил последнюю косточку в пакет, вытер пальцы о камуфляжные штаны. — Это «скоро» уже неделю как говорят. Люди застоялись. </p><p>Он помолчал, посмотрел на выбеленное солнцем небо. По его лицу гуляли тени от сетки. На щеке остался песок от куриных ножек. </p><p>Декер улыбнулся, вспомнив песок с того полупляжика в учебке. Это был самый неловкий секс в жизни. Вернее, можно ли назвать взаимную, э-э-э… дрочку — сексом? Сложный вопрос. Для себя Декер решил, что да, потому что для него это слишком много значило. </p><p>На тот момент они с Собески уже окрепли, обзавелись хорошими такими мускулами. Поляк из толстяка превратился в крепкого парня. Подходила к концу десятая неделя в учебке. Они оба успешно сдали письменные и практические экзамены, Собески получил медальку за выдающиеся успехи в стрельбе. Да, инструктора на базе, чтобы мотивировать лучше, поделили пацанов на отряды и устроили соревнование. Кто лучше выполнит рутину, кто быстрее сделает сто отжиманий, кто соберет винтовку за рекордное время. Между прочим, отлично действовало. </p><p>Кто бы знал, что на месте будет совершенно не то, к чему готовили. Например, в части наотрез откажутся выдавать оборотням оружие. И моря там не будет, а будут горы и песок. Но это Декер с Собески узнают потом. </p><p>А сейчас — воскресенье, первый день свободы за все время. День, заполненный ничем. Фантастика. А что, так можно? </p><p>В понедельник были финальные письменные и практические экзамены. Во вторник финальный ПФТ. В четверг и пятницу — Круцибл, заключительные экзамены. С чем их можно сравнить? Наверное, с попаданием в мясорубку. Потом в субботу — тридцатикилометровый поход на скорости, праздничный ужин, в честь которого парни драили казармы до блеска. </p><p>А сегодня были только утренние видео и лекция про потерянную честь. Как сказал Собески: «Мораль — тщательно выбирай, с кем бухать». На видосе выступали реальные морпехи, которых осудили за сексуальное насилие. Грустные истории про «нажрался и случайно переспал с таким же нажратым, а потом пришли ребята из внутренней полиции, и вся моя карьера пошла по кривой».</p><p>Правда, там были только люди и только насильники. Нерелевантно для оборотней. </p><p>На самом деле, это ни черта не смешно. Например, в видео поднимался вопрос про «получить согласие», которое у разных людей по-разному понимается. А еще согласие по пьяни совсем не то же, что в трезвом виде, говорил адвокат в ролике. В этом он прав, конечно, на все сто. Но учтем специфику оборотней.</p><p>Давайте начнем с того, что у оборотней прекрасный нюх. Это значит, что феромоны для них — не какой-то там необъяснимый аромат, проходящий мимо сознания сразу в глубокие слои мозга. Это большая неоновая вывеска с мигалками, петардами и свистелками. Ты ее не пропустишь. И ты знаешь: да, этот человек или этот оборотень согласен, черт возьми. </p><p>Не, ну понятное дело, запахи пьяного и трезвого различаются. Тут такое, все очень сложно. Декер не считал, что насильники правы. Да, надо получать согласие еще и вербально. Да, надо тормозить свои желания. Да, под градусом лучше вообще даже не думать в эту сторону. Да, пьяный насильник плохо понимает, согласна пьяная жертва или нет. Вообще алкоголь и наркотики — это плохо. </p><p>Но в видео рассматривались одни и те же ситуации: двое нажрались, двое решили лечь в койку, а потом один проспался и донес на второго. Давайте рассматривать конкретно это, без учета других вариантов. Все участники в один голос говорили: мы оба выпили. Но в ролике как бы вообще не обращали на это внимание. Военный суд выносил тюремный срок и ставил пожизненное клеймо только на насильника. Подождите. А жертва — это бессознательный овощ? Или десятилетка? Нет, в видео не было ничего про педофилию. </p><p>И что выходит? Выходит, что два взрослых, сознательных человека решили напиться и переспать. А потом один осознал в себе обиженного и пошел ябедничать. Знаете, что? Оба хороши.</p><p>Другой вопрос — попробуй докажи это внутренней полиции. Запахи, к сожалению, невозможно записать ни на пленку, ни на флешку. Ни даже на какой-нибудь симстим. Ну, то есть, можно прикрутить флакон с запахом хвои к маске для виртуальной реальности, считай — запись хвойного леса. Но ты не можешь убедить человека: вот, это образец твоего запаха в тот момент, когда ты возбужден. Он просто не поймет. Ты можешь хоть весь целиком обтереться о промежность женщины или мужчины, и предъявить тряпки. Это все равно ни черта ничего не скажет обычным людям. Только о том, что состоялся половой акт. Насилие! </p><p>До сих пор запахи не являются существенным доказательством в суде. И уж тем более летучие феромоны. Поэтому для оборотней полиция все еще находится в средневековье. И законы, соответственно, средневековые.</p><p>Короче, херня полная эта ваша «Потерянная честь». </p><p>И почему в ролике не было никого из жертв? Надо выслушивать обе стороны, правда? Почему рассматривался только один вариант? А что, не бывает насилия без алкоголя? Не существует десятилетних жертв, безногих насильников? Не существует дедовщины у морпехов? Не бывает ситуаций начальник-подчиненный? В чем был настоящий смысл видео? Пить — это плохо? Надо выбирать, с кем пить? Или то, что любой может оказаться стукачом, даже если ты знаешь его тыщу лет? </p><p>Эти люди такие странные.</p><p>Жопелло так и сказал перед видосом: «Ребята, я все понимаю. Но надеюсь, что вы хотя бы задумаетесь над этим вопросом. Предупрежден, значит, вооружен».</p><p>— Ты заметил, какой Жопелло вдруг милый понимающий душка? — сказал Собески, сидя с Декером на крошечном пляжике за кустами. — И глаза у него красивые.</p><p>— Просто мы сдали Круцибл, — пожал плечами Декер. — Следующие две недели ничем таким нам не грозят. Если мы все и так хорошо делаем, так чего же нас пинать?</p><p>Полумесяц песка, вынесенного к берегу, был таким крошечным, что на нем умещались только ноги Декера и Собески. Сидели они на траве, а где-то от бедер вниз начинался песок. Песочный нанос тянулся под водой еще пару шагов, а дальше — обрыв в глубину. Шагаешь — и ухаешь вниз с фонтаном брызг. А на самом дне вода холодная из-за ледяных ключей. В жару шикарно.</p><p>Полупляжик никто не занимал, кроме них двоих. Правда, на первой неделе пришлось пару раз прогонять: рычать, показывать клыки и даже кусать особо непонятливых альфачей. В обществе оборотней была условная такая иерархия. Запах, конечно, все упрощал: альфа-самец пахнет альфа-самцом, и вопросов как бы не возникает. Но подчиняться ему остается сознательным выбором каждого. Как и у людей, в общем-то.</p><p>Кусты надежно загораживали от нежелательных взглядов. Прохладная вода, палящее солнце — чего еще желать для приятного отдыха? В первый свободный день многие выпускники отпросились в рядом стоящий городок. Декер и Собески никуда не поехали — хотелось тишины и покоя. Некоторые решили так же, и парни могли чуять запах пары десятков коллег у озера. В такую жару только купаться и загорать. Или в лесу шастать, там-то точно прохладнее. </p><p>Так что первым делом на любимом месте Декер с Собески скинули форму на кусты и плюхнулись в воду. Поплавав и немного освежившись, новоиспеченные морпехи улеглись на землю. Ветер шевелил рукава и штанины формы, покачивая кусты, рябая тень падала на землю. Отсюда было видно небо над озером — чистый синий купол без единого облачка.</p><p>— А у тебя было по пьяни? — задумчиво спросил Собески, видимо, все еще размышляя о «потерянной чести».</p><p>— Нет. Не было, — покачал головой Декер. — А у тебя?</p><p>— Тоже по пьяни не было. А вообще… было?</p><p>— Вообще? — Декер покраснел, покосился на Собески. Немного стыдно в таком признаваться. — Вообще не было.</p><p>— Серьезно?! Ты девственник? — поразился поляк. Он уселся на траве, изумленно глядя на Декера. Тот пожалел, что признался в этом. </p><p>— Ну, да, — ответил он, тоже садясь и пряча глаза.</p><p>— Бля, я думал, ты-то точно все успел… Ты ведь симпатичный. За тобой должны штабелями ходить. Да ну, не может быть. Я-то думал, у тебя послужной список с простыню. А оказывается, у тебя любимая девушка — правый кулак? Ну на-а-адо же!</p><p>Декер только молча посмотрел на поляка, наливаясь унижением и злостью в ответ. Чего тот вообще к нему пристал? У него совесть есть? А еще друг называется.</p><p>— Ладно, я тоже, — сказал Собески, весело блестя зеленовато-ореховыми глазами. — Я тоже девственник.</p><p>Декер поднял брови.</p><p>— И вот ты, значит, сейчас меня зачморил. А сам такой же! — он повалил Собески на траву и принялся душить друга. Легонько, самую малость. </p><p>Тот тоже отбивался легонько, самую малость. Так, ерзал и брыкался, пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но непонятным образом выходило, что поляк его тискал и упирался твердым в пах.</p><p>Когда Декер понял, что ему в пах упирается стояк, а в ноздри плеснул очевидный запах, он замер, глядя на Собески. Тот тоже застыл — в глазах был страх: а вдруг напарник гомофоб все-таки? </p><p>И потом, «Не спрашивай, не говори» все еще неофициально влияло на жизни морпехов, хоть и было отменено де юре давным-давно. Как в учебке и на месте назначения отнесутся к оборотням-геям? Статистики еще не накопилось настолько, чтобы знать наверняка.</p><p>Короче, стремновато.</p><p>Декер лизнул Собески в губы. Снова лизнул и — поцеловал, крепко, чуть прикусывая. У него самого встало, и теперь он слегка двигал бедрами, потираясь стояком о Собески. Тот выдохнул дрожаще и горячо, с облегчением расслабляясь, прикрыл глаза. Повернул голову, подставляя шею Декеру. Тот лизнул солоноватую кожу, ощутимо прикусил шею там, где проходила сонная артерия. Собески ахнул, и вместо того, чтобы отбиваться, подкинул бедрами вверх, крепче упираясь членом в пах.</p><p>Декер тихо рыкнул и прикусил сильнее, только теперь уже его плечо. Он не знал — вдруг от страсти забудется и начнет сейчас обращаться? Ему совсем не хотелось случайно разорвать шею Собески. А тот тем временем сладко ахал, с еле слышным пристаныванием, двигая бедрами, потираясь членом о Декера. </p><p>Декер продолжал тереться о него, ускоряя темп. Их члены были плотно зажаты меж животами. Декер ощущал, что кожица крайней плоти стянулась, собралась под влажными горячими головками. Из уретры выделялись капли смазки, размазываясь по коже. Между ними было влажно, и они уже легко скользили друг по другу. </p><p>Собески обхватил его ногами и руками, словно тот и правда трахал его в зад. От этой мысли у Декера полыхнуло красным перед глазами, он словно обжегся и принялся тереться сильнее, жмурясь и чувствуя, что скоро кончит. </p><p>По позвоночнику прошлась ледяная волна, собралась в яйцах и члене невыносимо жгучим узлом. Еще чуть-чуть… Сейчас… Это ощущалось так, словно сейчас Декер взорвется. Тут сперма выстрелила из члена, перед глазами вспыхнуло. Декер охнул от острого блаженства. Член пульсировал, и от него расходились горячие волны по всему телу. </p><p>Он расслабился, обмяк, давя весом на Собески. Тот не возражал, тоже блаженно улыбаясь. Декер уперся лбом в землю, восстанавливая дыхание, с удовольствием вдыхая запах пота, спермы и удовлетворенного желания. Он не знал, сколько они так лежали, но Собески вдруг хихикнул.</p><p>— Сколько мы? Три минуты? И кончили о того, что всего лишь потерлись друг об друга?</p><p>— Мы, девственники, такие, — хрипло ответил Декер. — А ты правда… тоже, да?</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Декер улыбнулся, поднял голову, поцеловал Собески. Его взгляд застрял на плече друга. Там остался хороший такой отпечаток человеческих зубов — с глубокими царапинами от волчьих клыков. Красные капли стекали с плеча на траву. </p><p>— Бля. Все-таки пожевал тебя, — Декер бережно лизнул укус, чувствуя металлический вкус крови.</p><p>— Мне нравится. Пошли купаться.</p><p>— Пошли.<br/>
___________________</p><p>Комиксы — термин, относящийся к картам военной разведки (в тексте заодно и к самой разведке). Тут есть уничижительный намек на точность сведений плюс отсылка к ярким цветным слоям и символам, используемым в картах. <a href="https://www.military.com/join-armed-forces/military-terms-and-jargon.html"><span>Источник</span></a></p><p>В военном фонетическом алфавите Оскар Майк (Oscar Mike) означает On the Move («В движении», то есть — выходим, выступаем, выдвигаемся с позиции). <a href="https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Oscar%20Mike"><span>Источник</span></a> </p><p>«Не спрашивай, не говори» (англ. Don't ask, don't tell) — разговорное название принятого в 1993 году в США закона, который запрещал служить в Вооружённых силах США открытым гомосексуалам. <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5_%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9,_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8"><span>Источник</span></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>